When it is necessary to perform work in an unfriendly dangerous environment, it is desirable to minimize or eliminate the human involvement wherever possible. In the zero gravity environment of space or in a subsea environment, such tasks as operating work tools for the erection, repair or maintenance of structures and equipment, are usually very time consuming endeavors, difficult and frequently require exposing the human participants to considerable risks. In many instances, their time and skills could be better spent at other tasks. Accordingly, simplicity in design for structural joints and mechanical interfaces, for example, such that robotic devices can be used in erecting space structures is an ever present goal. However, most mechanical connectors, particularly of the probe and socket type as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,963,052 and 4,854,777, are usually complex devices which are not readily adaptable to robotic intervention. While various forms of coupling apparatus have been designed for use by robotic devices, such as the coupling apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,595, these are usually designed for very specific applications.